Hey, White Liar
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: Based off the song by Miranda Lambert, White Liar. Something that I came up with in my moms car. Many pairings but mostly JohnKat, DaveKat, and slight GamTav


_**Ahahahahaha I am back with another one-shot! Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately.**_

_** Set after the game. **_

_**Anyways don't own Homestuck or it's characters. You all know who those belong to. The song, White Liar belongs to Miranda Lambert. Though I changed a few words to suit my fancy. **_

* * *

-...-

_ Hey white liar. The truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off of your tongue like sopor slime and I don't know why, white liar. _

_ You better be careful what you do I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes, if they ever found you out. You better be careful what you say it never really added up any way. I got friends in this town _

Karkat was smiling, today was the day that him and Strider where to get married, but that wasn't the main reason he was happy. His smile diminished for a bit before it came back full force. Turning towards Kanaya he let her make the finishing touches on his suit. To be honest he couldn't stand to wear these stuffy as shit clothing but he would do it to not only to please Kanaya but to also please his "lover", who seemed to adore him when he wore the things.

_Hey white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off of your tongue like sopor slime and I don't know why, white liar. _

_ You said you went out to a bar and walked some troll to her car, but your face has more to tell. 'Cuz my moirail saw you on the street with a red eyed named TZ, turns out you don't lie too well. _

He internally winced as he remembered what Gamzee had told and showed him. The other had shown up at his door when Dave was at work, or so he thought, looking sort of apologetic and angry. Letting the taller troll into the hive/house he immediately asked what was wrong and was rewarded with only a hug.

"Gamzee what's wrong?" He asked again patting the others back.

"That motherfucker, I'mma kill him Karbro." Gamzee half whispered half growled. Gamzee was furious the two were a very happy couple and the Cancer troll was his moirail. He knew two were to be wed in a little less then a week and he couldn't fathom why the insufferable prick would cheat on the other when he was so happy.

"Who?" Asked Karkat.

"That so called motherfucking matesprite of yours."

Karkat froze. Why would Gamzee say that? He knew the juggalo didn't like Dave, and it was purely platonic, so what had his Dave done to anger the clown? Again he asked why.

"I'm sorry." Was all Gamzee said before pulling back from the hug and pulled out a small portable phone from his pocket and scrolled through his gallery, pressing play when he found the video he was searching for.

Karkat gingerly took the phone and almost dropped it when he saw what was playing. It was Dave he could clearly see that but what he couldn't and would not grasp was why he was lip-locked with another person, and a girl at that.

He hadn't noticed he begun to cry until Gamzee hugged him again and patted his head, rubbing circles into his back.

Coming back to the present he noticed he was to begin his descent down the aisle. Looking around with his eyes he noticed Terezi was there, along with many other people who he heard had slept with Dave, Vriska and Damara being a few of them. Despite her having slept with his fiancé and wanting nothing better than to stab a spatula into her nonexistent chest (**A/N: Thumbs up to who ever gets that reference.**) he wanted to see the look of disdain she had on her normally grinning face.

Turning to his right slightly he saw another person. This one being the best man was grinning but he noticed the slight pain and sadness in his eyes. Smiling at the person he continued his walk until he reached Dave, who for the matter didn't seem to be looking at him or paying any attention to him at all.

_Hey, white liar. The truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off of your tongue like sopor slime and I don't know why, white liar. _

Karkat had enough he threw the bouquet he was forced to hold down and turned around (**A/N: Hey that rhymed really well~**) grabbing ahold of John's face he kissed him roughly, ignoring the shocked gasps that filled the place. John paused shocked for a moment before returning the kiss passionately.

_Here's a bombshell just for you, turns out I've been lying too._

Karkat almost laughed into the kiss, but thought better of it. Winding his finger into the boys soft hair he smiled into the kiss.

_Yeah I'm a white liar. The truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off of my tongue like sopor slime, and I don't know why, white liar. _

Karkat broke the kiss and smiled at John before taking the boys hand and starting to walk away, only stopping to throw a wink back at Dave who stood shell shocked at the altar. He also noticed Gamzee giving the bible, if that's what it was, to the man before grabbing his "bridesmaid's" hand and leading the blushing and badly stuttering troll away.

Along the way he caught Kanaya's approved look. She had been one of his many informants and she had tried to deter him from continuing the marriage plan. He couldn't help but kiss John again, pride and happiness swelling within him, before leaving the place altogether.

* * *

_**Wow...I can't believe I actually just wrote this... Anyways please review your opinions! :D **_


End file.
